Promesses au Lac Sacré
by Hinatasara
Summary: Yuuri décide de rompre ses fiançailles avec Wolfram, mais il va découvrir les sentiments que celui-ci garde au fond de lui.


** PROMESSE AU LAC SACRE**

**Auteur:** Hinatasara

**Histoire:** Kyou Kara Maoh!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été créés pour notre plus grand plaisir par Tomo TAKABAYASHI et Temari MATSUMOTO.

**Couple:** Yuuram, évidemment!

**Commentaire:** Bonjour, voici ma première fic sur ce manga, dès le début je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple et maintenant j'en suis complètement folle. Donc voilà, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop gnian-gnian et que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

Ps: j'adore les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser!

* * *

><p>- Wolfraaaaaam ! J'en peux plus, arrêtons là pour le moment, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal partout.<p>

- Debout espèce de boulet ! T'es vraiment qu'une femmelette !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Yuuri était parterre, le dos courbé par l'épuisement et malmené par son fiancé lors de leur entrainement de combat à l'épée du matin. Il était trempé par l'effort et la chaleur qui régnait aujourd'hui.

- Aaaah, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Je voudrais être chez moi et m'enfiler une tonne de glace.

- Pff, toujours à te plaindre.

- Je rêve c'est toi qui dit ça…. – fit le roi en faisant la moue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que de nous deux, celui qui n'est jamais content, c'est toi.

- Quoi ? Espèce de...

- Yuuuuuriiiiiiiii ! Wooollllfraaaaam !

Le blond fut coupé par Greta qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle courrait vers eux toute joyeuse en tenant quelque chose entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle les eu enfin rejoint, elle leur montra l'objet de son excitation un magnifique nénuphar dont la base de la fleur était violet foncé et se dégradait au rose pâle vers la pointe des pétales, le tout reposant sur de légères feuilles vert émeraude, d'une étrange transparence. L'ensemble scintillait tellement que l'on aurait dit qu'il était fait en verre. Le nénuphar dégageait une merveilleuse odeur fruité.

- Quelle fleur magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvée, Greta ?

- Là-bas, dans le lac derrière le château. – désigna-t-elle du doigt l'endroit d'où ils l'avaient vu arriver.

- Il y a un lac ici ? – demanda-t-il étonné.

- Tu es vraiment le roi de ce château ? – répondit son fiancé avec son éternel ton blasé. – Le Lac Sacré. Il est dit que c'est un lac dont l'eau est tellement pure que si une personne en boit après avoir formulé un vœu pur et sincère, il sera exaucé.

- Vraiment ? Je veux voir ce lac. On y va ?

- Oh oui oui oui ! – s'écria Greta toute contente.

La petite troupe se mit donc en marche, traversant un petit bois contournant le château puis débouchant sur une grande clairière inondée de soleil. Les rayons se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau et faisait briller les nénuphars qui flottaient à sa surface. Tout l'air autour d'eux scintillait comme des milliers de minuscules étoiles. Une petite bise tiède les salua à leur arrivée, les enivrant de cette délicieuse odeur émanant des fleurs d'eau.

- Ouuuuuaaaaaaaaah, c'est splendide ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir un endroit aussi magnifique. C'est tellement calme et reposant.

Wolfram regardait son fiancé s'extasier de ce spectacle et ne put empêcher un tendre sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, attendrie par cette attitude naïve et innocente dont faisait régulièrement preuve son cher roi. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, admirant la vue, jusqu'à ce que leur estomac les fasse sortir de leur moment intemporel.

Ils rentrèrent donc au château ensemble et se dirigèrent directement vers la salle à manger où ils étaient déjà tous installés.

Après le repas, Yuuri eu sa séance de paperasse habituelle avec Gwendal et son éternelle étude de l'histoire du royaume avec Gunther. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, il aperçu Wolfram qui discutait avec son frère. Il fut étonné par l'expression enjouée de son fiancé, chose vraiment très rare. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, comme un enfant tout content à l'annonce d'une bonne nouvelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette expression lui allait vraiment bien. Il était très mignon comme ça. Prit par la curiosité, il s'avança vers eux mais fut interrompu par les servantes qui vinrent annoncer que le diner était prêt. Pendant tout le repas, Wolfram afficha de nouveau sa tête habituelle. Lorsque Gisela annonça qu'elle allait passer la journée entière à chercher des plantes médicinales dans la forêt et les champs aux alentours du château, Yuuri sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion pour échapper à ses corvées habituelles et aller faire un tour en dehors de son palais.

- Oh! Je peux t'accompagner? J'aimerai t'aider et apprendre à les reconnaître, ça peut être utile.

- Heu, si vous voulez votre Majesté.

- Très bonne idée, Majesté. Je vous accompagnerai. -ajouta Conrad.

- Oh, laissez-moi vous accompagner aussi, Votre Majesté, je vous en supplie! - s'écria Gunther.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et fixa le jeune blond qui n'était toujours pas intervenu. Quand il réalisa que tous le regardaient, il prit son air vexé.

- Et bien quoi? J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu demain.

Tout le monde paru choqué, et le principal intéressé en particulier. Yuuri trouvait ça suspect et étrangement blessant que son cher ami n'insiste pas pour l'accompagner (pour le surveiller, bien sûr) comme à son habitude.

_« Ça cache quelque chose... »_ se dit-il, suspicieux.

Une fois le repas fini, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Yuuri se mit en pyjama et regarda son fiancé mettre sa chemise de nuit rose. Il l'observa, le scruta. Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées et ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis cet après-midi ? Tu es bizarre.

- N'importe quoi. Va dormir au lieu de dire des bêtises, boulet.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pfff, et puis je m'en fiche. Bonne nuit.

Il se coucha et tira la couverture sur lui.

_« Il me cache quelque chose. J'aime pas ça ! Rhaaaa, ça m'énerve ! »_

Il se retourna au bout d'un moment. Wolfram s'était déjà endormit. Il approcha son visage du sien. Il avait un beau visage, fin et androgyne. Son souffle était léger. Il resta un moment comme ça, plongé dans sa contemplation. Puis il revient à lui quand il entendit le blond murmurer dans son sommeil.

- Yuuri...

Le brun sentit son cœur louper un battement. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il se pencha, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du jeune mazoku. Il était sur le point de les effleurer lorsqu'il fut de nouveau interpellé par le son de la voix de son ami.

- … espèce de boulet...

Yuuri sentit une certaine déception et de la colère monter en lui.

- Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonné. A quoi je m'attendais moi.

Il se rallongea dans le lit et tenta de se calmer. Il se maudissait. Il avait fini par se prendre au jeu de ces fiançailles. C'était tellement stupide. A force de le suivre partout, de se montrer attentionné envers lui et de faire des crises de jalousie, le blond avait fait naître des sentiments bien plus profonds que de l'amitié en lui. Et c'était vraiment débile, puisqu'ils étaient liés par un acte totalement hasardeux. Le blond n'agissait ainsi que par fierté, pour protéger son honneur et non pas parce qu'il y avait de quelconques sentiments. Pour lui, rompre leurs fiançailles n'était pas concevable et ne ferai que lui apporter la honte devant le peuple. Il soupira. Lui qui au final trouvait cette situation si lamentable au début était devenu encore plus pathétique maintenant. Il soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux, se forçant de mettre tout ça de côté afin de pouvoir dormir.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il regarda à côté de lui. Wolfram était sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, encore endormi. Son torse se soulevait doucement, une mèche de cheveux dorée tombait sur son front et ses lèvres rosées étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes. Il approcha lentement ses doigts de sa bouche en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher.

« Pourquoi j'ai autant envie de l'embrasser ? Ça m'obsède tout le temps. Je voudrais tant, juste une fois... »

Il éloigna sa main à contrecœur, l'admira encore un petit moment, puis il décida de le laisser dormir et se leva.

Il passa toute la journée en compagnie de ses amis, rencontra son peuple à maintes reprises le saluant et le remerciant de sa bonté et de sa bienveillance, mangea de délicieux fruits de la région offert par ses sujets et tout ça sous un magnifique soleil. Et pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose. Une petite boule de nerfs qui se serait jeté sur lui au moindre échange avec une autre personne. Son petit prince blond qui passait son temps à le traiter de boulet lui manquait terriblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand il essayait de penser à ce qui pouvait bien être plus important que lui. D'habitude il passait en priorité. Son ami ne manquait jamais une occasion de jouer son rôle de fiancé protecteur et de garde du corps quand il quittait le château.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Majesté ? – demanda Conrad inquiet.

- Hein ? Heu, non, non, ça va. – répondit Yuuri, soudain gêné.

- Votre journée aurait été plus agréable si mon petit frère s'était joint à nous, n'est-ce pas ? – ajouta son parrain, avec un air malicieux.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? Wolfram ne me manque pas. Il aurait passé tout son temps à me tenir en laisse. Je suis enfin libre de passer une journée tranquille. – grogna le roi mécontent d'être démasqué.

- Sa réponse pantoise fit rire son interlocuteur. Yuuri sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il détourna la tête d'un air boudeur.

- Courage, Majesté. Vous le verrez bientôt. Je suis sûr qu'il vous attendra impatiemment à l'entrée du château.

- Hum, m'en fiche je t'ai dit. - bougonna-t-il en tentant de cacher la petite lueur d'espoir qu'il avait raison.

Pourtant en rentrant, le brun fut attristé de voir que son ami n'était pas là à attendre son retour. Il alla dans leur chambre, personne. Il alla voir à la bibliothèque, dans les cuisines, au terrain d'entrainement, dans tous les recoins qu'il connaissait mais il ne le trouva pas. Il marchait en traînant des pieds et se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Tout le monde était là, sauf Wolfram. Yuuri commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. Passer toute la journée sans son ami avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il se sentait abandonné.

Le repas était délicieux, comme d'habitude, mais le roi n'avait pas le moindre appétit. Il avait beau essayer de se nourrir, à chaque bouchée il dû se retenir de vomir. Au final, il ne mangea rien et préféra aller se coucher tôt. A peine fut-il changé et sous les draps que Wolfram entra doucement dans la pièce. Yuuri sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Son fiancé était de retour. Il dû se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et l'enlacer à lui briser les os.

- C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? – grogna Yuuri, dissimulant sa joie de le revoir enfin.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne vas quand même pas m'engueuler parce que je me suis pris une journée pour moi, non ? A moins que je ne t'ai manqué ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. J'ai enfin pu parler librement à plein de monde, sans que tu ne m'insultes de traitre ou de boulet. Bref, j'ai passé une excellente journée. – le taquina-t-il pour se venger de l'avoir délaissé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Yuuri! Espèce de traitre! Tu es allé draguer dans mon dos! - s'énerva le blond en se jetant sur lui et l'attrapant par le col. - Tu es à moi! On est fiancé alors va pas me déshonorer en batifolant à droite et à gauche, t'as compris?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, calme toi, je plaisantais. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. - s'excusa le roi. - Dis-moi, tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui?

- Hein? Oh, rien d'important.

- Rien d'important? Tu te fiches de moi. Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous? D'habitude tu me lâche pas une seconde.

- J'avais quelque chose à faire, c'est tout. J'ai pas envi de t'en parler. Tu verras plus tard.

- Mais tu peux bien me le dire, non? Tu fais des cachoteries à ton roi?

- C'est une surprise, je ne te dirais rien. - répondit Wolfram en tournant la tête pour ne pas que Yuuri voit ses joues rosées. Ce qui fut peine perdue.

- Une surprise? Ah! Tu rougis! Tu vois tu fais des cachoteries! Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue?

Wolfram passa de la surprise, à la colère, pour finir par afficher un visage blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que...? ESPECE DE BOULET! - hurla le blond avant d'attraper son oreiller pour lui frapper la figure avec.

Yuuri ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son ami s'écarta de lui, fit le tour du lit et se glissa dedans sans rien ajouter. Yuuri entra dans le lit également et s'allongea. Après un moment de silence oppressant, il tourna la tête vers son ami qui semblait déjà endormi.

- Bonne nuit, Wolfram. – prononça-t-il, sans vraiment s'attendre à avoir une réponse.

Silence. Yuuri ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée, et à peine rentré ils s'étaient disputés et ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Leur relation avait basculé du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi? Yuuri avait fini par s'attacher à lui à cause de ces petites attentions mais au final, en y regardant de plus près, ça n'avait jamais été vraiment pour lui. Il le protégeait, il veillait sur lui et passait du temps avec lui uniquement parce qu'il était le Maoh. Mais en vrai , son fiancé l'avait détesté dès leur première rencontre. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir toutes ces réflexions de sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, Yuuri ouvrit les yeux difficilement. La peau de ses joues tirait sous les larmes séchées qu'il avait versé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait finalement fini par s'endormir. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, puis la voix de son ami.

- Yuuri? … Yuuriii! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Tu ne te sens pas bien? - s'exclama le blond en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

Le roi regarda autour de lui. Il était effectivement par terre. Il avait dû tomber en dormant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as pleuré? Je te laisse dormir toute la matinée et voilà dans quel état tu finis – commenta, apparemment inquiet, le jeune mazoku.

Yuuri vit son ami se pencher un peu plus sur lui, une main s'approcher de sa joue pour essuyer doucement les restes de larme. Il sentit son corps frémir et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il paniqua lorsqu'il réalisa le danger de cette soudaine proximité et le repoussa d'une main sur le torse avec douceur et détermination en lui indiquant qu'il allait bien et qu'il était juste tombé du lit pendant son sommeil agité par des cauchemars.

Le brun ne remarqua pas l'expression de tristesse qui passa rapidement sur le visage du prince avant de faire place à son éternel attitude hautaine.

- Non mais, tu n'es vraiment pas doué. Un vrai boulet doublé d'une femmelette.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te force à dormir avec moi. Si je te saoule autant, pourquoi tu es toujours collé à moi?

- Je te rappelle qu'on est fiancés. C'est normal que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil. Tu n'a qu'à te plaindre à toi-même. A qui la faute si on est dans cette situation?

Encore. Encore cette attitude de mépris. Yuuri se leva, il s'habilla et sortit de la chambre sans le regarder. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir un Wolfram tremblant, au bord des larmes, qui se maudissait pour les mots qu'il venait de balancer à la figure de son cher roi.

Yuuri décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Il était à la fois furieux et complètement anéanti. Maintenant il en était sûr. Wolfram le détestait. Il ne l'appréciait pas. Toutes ces attentions n'étaient que par allégeance au Maoh. Mais au fond de lui, il le haïssait à cause de leurs fiançailles. Il faisait bonne figure pour ne pas subir le déshonneur de rompre leur engagement. Jamais le brun n'avait été aussi désespéré. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, comme étouffé par trop de pression. Il marcha en s'éloignant du château, peut importe où il allait, il voulait juste être seul et loin de l'objet de ce malaise. Un endroit où il pourrait laisser sa détresse jaillirent et où il pourrait faire le point sur la situation sans être dérangé.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Wolfram courrait partout à la recherche de son ami. Il voulait s'excuser. Il savait qu'il avait dit des choses horribles. Surtout qu'il ne les pensait absolument pas. Il croisa Conrad qui attendait sur le terrain d'entrainement que son filleul arrive.

- Ah, Wolfram, dis-moi tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Yuuri?

- Non, à vrai dire j'espérais le trouver ici avec toi. - répondit-il. - On a eu une petite dispute et il est partit je ne sais où. Je le cherchais pour pouvoir m'excuser mais...

- T'excuser? C'est une première ça. - répondit-il réellement surprit. - Le problème c'est de savoir où il est allé. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas sortit de l'enceinte du palais.

- Je vais refaire le tour. Préviens-moi si tu le vois. - lança-t-il à son frère en s'élançant vers les cuisines.

- Ah là là, qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là? - se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Gwendal.

Après s'être vidé de toutes les larmes qu'il avait en stock, Yuuri s'était calmé et se demandait désormais ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à propos de cette douloureuse relation qu'il entretenait avec son fiancé. Il était sortit du château et s'était dirigé vers l'ouest pour atteindre un pré qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'était allongé dans l'herbe douce, profitant d'un bon bain de soleil. Que fallait-il faire? Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Ces fiançailles ne rimaient à rien. Autant les annuler. Et puis elles ne causaient que des disputes entre les deux concernés. Après tout, peut-être qu'une fois annulées, ils n'auront plus d'obligation l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils pourront enfin apprendre à réellement s'apprécier, comme des amis. C'était la seule chose à faire. Le risque était de blesser Wolfram en rompant les fiançailles du fait qu'il serait déshonoré et donc de ce fait encore plus détesté par lui, mais au point où ils en étaient, ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire.

Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de faire le vide dans sa tête, question de bien se calmer avant de retourner là-bas et d'affronter son fiancé. Au bout d'un moment, une ombre s'étendit sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu un Tas d'Os voler au-dessus de lui. Il atterrit près de lui et claqua des mâchoires.

- Ah ah ah, tu m'as trouvé. Je suppose qu'il est l'heure de rentrer.

Il regarda le ciel; le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon. Il s'approcha du squelette vivant et tendit les bras en l'air.

- Allons-y, avant que ce ne soit la panique totale au château. Je me suis absenté plus longtemps que prévu.

Le Tas d'Os s'envola, se positionna au-dessus de lui et laissa le roi attraper ses jambes (ou pattes, je ne sais pas trop...) avant de s'élever et de le ramener chez lui. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes, se posant au centre de la cour où attendaient Conrad, Anissina , Gisela et Gwendal. Lorsqu'il fut à terre, il s'excusa de s'être absenté aussi longtemps sans prévenir.

- Heiiiiiikaaaaaaaaa!

Un frisson parcouru le dos du roi juste avant qu'une masse au cheveux blanc s'abattit sur lui en l'étouffant.

- Oooh, Heika! J'ai eu si peur de vous avoir perdu! Vous êtes sain et sauf! Heikaaaaaaa! Que serais-je devenu sans vous?

- Gunther, ça suffit, je ne peux plus respirer...!

- Pardon Heika!

- Majesté, nous sommes heureux de votre retour. Est-ce que vous allez bien? Nous nous sommes inquiétés, voulez-vous que je vous examine? - s'inquiéta Gisela.

- Non, tout va bien. Je vous assure, j'ai simplement eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air, seul.

Tout le monde se tut. Conrad fixait le roi avec attention, et celui-ci pensa qu'il savait quelque chose. Yuuri examina ses sujets. Il n'était pas là. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers ses appartements en compagnie de Conrad.

- Vous avez beaucoup inquiété mon frère. Wolfram n'a pas cessé de courir dans tout le château et les environs pour vous retrouver.

- Alors il t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé? - demanda le brun, la voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

- Non. Du moins, je sais seulement que vous vous êtes disputé. Quand vous avez disparu, il vous cherchait pour s'excuser de choses qu'il aurait dite et qu'il regrettait.

- Vraiment? J'en doute fort. - ajouta-t-il tristement, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à son parrain.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre. Yuuri commença à ouvrir la porte mais se stoppa.

- Conrad, j'ai pris la décision de rompre mes fiançailles avec Wolfram. Je voulais que tu sois au courant en premier.

- Qu... quoi? Mais, Majesté, pourquoi?

- Comment ça, pourquoi? Mais parce que c'est du n'importe quoi! Je ne sais même pas comment il se fait que nous ne l'ayons pas annulé immédiatement. Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est arrivé uniquement parce que je ne connaissait pas vos coutumes. D'ailleurs, je l'ai demandé en mariage alors qu'à la base je voulais juste le frapper parce qu'il avait insulté ma mère. C'est complètement stupide. Un mariage est supposé être entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Wolfram m'a détesté dès le premier moment où on s'est rencontré. La seule raison qui l'a poussé à être près de moi est ce stupide mariage. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas le cran de rompre son engagement. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui le motive, c'est sa fierté. Donc il faut annuler ces fiançailles. Nous seront tous les deux libres de ce lien ridicule.

- Mais Majesté...

Il fut interrompu par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit lentement sur un Wolfram raide affichant un visage tendu mais neutre. Il tenait un paquet rectangulaire dans ses bras, emballé soigneusement. Il s'avança lentement entre les deux hommes en fixant le mur d'en face. Yuuri fut pris de sueurs froides dès l'instant où il reconnu la personne qui venait d'apparaitre. Son cœur s'affola, sa gorge devint sèche et ses entrailles se tordirent.

- Wol... Wolfram...? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? - bégaya le roi, paniqué.

- Je t'attendais. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin et te donner ça, même si finalement ce ne sera qu'une chose stupide en plus. - fit-il d'une voix plate, sans émotions en lui donnant le paquet et en partant dans le couloir.

- Att... attends! Wolfram, je voudrais te parler. - hésita le brun, désemparé.

Le jeune mazoku s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'étais derrière la porte alors je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Et il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu as tout à fait raison. Je demanderai à Gwendal de préparer les papiers le plus vite possible.

- Wolfram, je...

Yuuri se tut. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Wolfram ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis il serra les poings et s'élança en courant dans le couloir après avoir murmurer faiblement un « boulet » qui eu pour effet de briser le cœur du Maoh.

- Majesté, ne devriez-vous pas le rattraper? - s'inquiéta sérieusement Conrad.

- Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu l'as entendu? Il pense également qu'il est temps d'arrêter tout ça.

- Mais, Majesté...! - le garde du corps se tut lorsqu'il vit son protégé trembler comme une feuille, ses yeux brillants risquant à tout moment de rompre les digues. - Yuuri... Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler avec lui d'abord au lieu de prendre cette décision tout seul? Il est aussi concerné.

- A quoi bon? A chaque fois que je lui demandait pourquoi il ne rompait pas les fiançailles, il me sortait tout son truc sur son honneur, sa fierté. Il fallait que ça vienne de moi? J'ai pris la décision. Point barre.

- Avez-vous au moins essayé de lui faire part de vos sentiments?

Yuuri sursauta et baissa les yeux au sol. Conrad décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Il fallait faire le point sur les choses, telles qu'elles étaient.

- Mes sentiments? De quoi tu parles? - feinta le roi.

- Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez fais qu'exposer le fait que Wolfram vous avait détesté dès le début, qu'IL ne restait près de vous que par fierté. Mais VOUS, pourquoi VOUS avez accepté sa présence? Pourquoi VOUS n'avez pas annulé ces fiançailles avant?

- Je... c'est juste... qu'au début je ne prenais pas ça au sérieux, c'est tout. - se défendit le brun. Mais le guerrier ne se contenta pas de cette réponse.

- Au début? Et maintenant? Pourquoi ne réagir que maintenant?

- Mais... mais... je...

Le roi fut coupé par Gwendal qui venait aux nouvelles après avoir vu son petit frère courir comme un fou en dehors du château.

- Que s'est-il passé? Wolfram paraissait bizarre. Vous lui avez dis quelque chose?

- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

Yuuri avait élevé la voix sans le vouloir. Il tremblait et son cœur lui faisait mal. Il était à la fois furieux qu'on l'accuse et complètement déboussolé par la situation. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

- Pourquoi ça surprend tout le monde? - s'énerva-t-il – Après tout, c'est lui qui a provoqué tout ça! Il a provoqué la gifle, la demande en mariage, a refuser de rompre les fiançailles, il a passé son temps à me critiquer, à me traiter de boulet et dire que j'étais inutile. Il n'avait que du mépris pour moi. Ses regards en disaient longs. Depuis le début il ne m'a jamais supporté. Il n'affichait rien ouvertement, évidemment, puisque je suis le Maoh il devait veiller sur moi. Mais à cause de toutes ses petites attentions forcées, moi je..., j'ai... j'ai fini par …

La barrière que s'était forgé Yuuri avait fini par lâcher et il avait tout déballé devant eux. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à finir cette phrase. C'était si dur de le dire à voix haute.

- Yuuri... Tu penses vraiment tout ça? Tu crois vraiment que notre frère te déteste?

Conrad s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- Majesté, Wolfram ne vous déteste pas. Certes, vous avez eu une relation un peu tendu au début à cause de votre rencontre et au tempérament de mon frère. Mais vous n'avez pas idée de l'influence que vous avez eu sur lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi dévoué pour quelqu'un que pour vous. Il n'a jamais été une personne très démonstrative. Il garde tout en lui parce qu'il est au contraire trop émotif. Vous traiter de boulet n'a jamais été péjoratif, c'est sa façon à lui de montrer de l'affection, tout en le cachant. Il agit de la même manière avec Conrad. Il ne veut pas avouer qu'il apprécie son frère à cause du comportement qu'il a eu envers lui pendant son enfance. Il ne vous montrait que ce qu'il voulait que vous voyiez. Vous devriez regarder ce qu'il vous a offert.

Yuuri porta son attention sur le paquet qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il entreprit alors de l'ouvrir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Wolfram lui avait peint un tableau. Et pour une fois, il était drôlement réussi. C'était une représentation du Lac Sacré, là où ils s'étaient rendu avec Greta. La différence était qu'il y avait au bord de l'eau une pergola en bois rouge cerise décorée d'une plante qui rappelait le lierre.

- C'est … c'est … magnifique. - souffla le roi, ébahi.

- Oui. Wolfram a très peu de talent pour la peinture. Il y a passé toute la journée d'hier, rien que pour faire ce tableau qu'il voulait vous offrir. Il est venu me voir en me demandant s'il serait possible de faire construire une pergola comme celle-ci au bord de ce lac. Il m'a dit que vous étiez tombé sous le charme de ce lieu. Il a nommé ce tableau « Promesses au Lac Sacré »

- Oui. Quand nous y avons été, il m'a raconté que des gens venaient là pour déposer des souhaits tels que la santé des enfants, des promesse d'amour, des guérisons miracles. Et je lui ai dis qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une pergola pour les couples qui venaient se lier à jamais.

- Ça explique sa demande.

- Quelle demande? - demanda le brun, levant soudain la tête vers son administrateur.

- Il voulait faire construire cette pergola pour vous, que votre souhait se réalise et l'inaugurer lors de votre mariage. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il a toujours pris vos fiançailles au sérieux et vue son enthousiasme en me parlant de son projet, je doute que ce mariage ne fut que pour protéger son honneur.

Yuuri était devenu muet. Il avait du mal à encaisser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comme si son malaise n'était pas déjà assez grand, Conrad en rajouta à son tour.

- Yuuri, tu n'as pas idée du changement qui s'est opéré en lui. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu dans un tel état pour quiconque. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir sa détresse et sa colère quand tu étais capturé par l'ennemi, son regard fière quand il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu n'hésitais pas à secourir quiconque en avait besoin et l'admiration qu'il avait pour tout ce que tu avais déjà accompli.

- C'est n'importe quoi! Pourquoi je l'ai pas vu? Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien montré? - s'énerva-t-il subitement. Tout aurai été si différent. Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il a tout entendu de cette façon là? Je ne voulais pas... je voulais qu'on en parle.

- Tout dépend de vous maintenant. Si vous pensez être en mesure de répondre aux mêmes sentiments que lui alors vous devez le retrouver et tout lui dire.

- Je... je ne veux pas le perdre. Je veux être avec lui. Qu'il soit à mes côtés toujours. - déclara Yuuri en fixant le tableau, juste avant de s'élancer dans le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Il couru aussi vite que possible, en direction du lac, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il se trouvait bien là-bas. Il sortit enfin du château et pris sur la droite. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt, et ralentit dès qu'il s'approcha de la clairière où se trouvait le Lac Sacré. Il vit une silhouette debout face au lac. Il le reconnu, il était bien là, immobile, fixant l'eau onduler lentement. Son cœur battait comme jamais auparavant. Son élan d'adrénaline était retombé et il fut prit de panique. Il fixa son ami, se remémorant tous ces derniers évènements, toutes ces révélations et la peur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait vu son fiancé sortir de la chambre. Il s'en voulait. Et il allait tout faire pour essayer de se racheter. Il serra les poings, prit une profonde aspiration et tenta de se calmer assez pour être capable de sortir des sons de sa gorge.

Il s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à être à un mètre de lui. Son fiancé dut s'apercevoir de lui à l'instant car il le vu sursauter légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Majesté?

- Ne... ne m'appelle pas comme ça... pas toi.

- Vous ne représentez rien d'autre à mes yeux.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais était très calme et neutre. Comme s'il n'éprouvait rien. Yuuri perdit son assurance et sa détermination. Et si les autres s'était trompés? Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il devait se réconcilier avec lui.

- Je... j'ai ouvert ton cadeau.

Le blond ne bougea pas.

- Ton tableau est magnifique. Je l'adore.

Toujours rien. Il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir, qu'il le force à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de plonger son regard dans les deux émeraudes de son fiancé.

- Je te remercie, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Il serra les poings. Il avançait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il décida de le provoquer, il devait établir le contact.

- Je serai très heureux de faire construire cette pergola ici.

Gagné. Il serra un peu plus les poings, son corps s'était mis à trembler et son interlocuteur avait baisser la tête.

- Co... comment oses-tu... dire ça... devant moi... - murmura-t-il difficilement.

Cette fois sa voix laissait transparaître sa souffrance, malgré ses effort à le dissimuler, et ses mots heurtèrent de plein fouet le cœur du roi. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

- Wolfram...

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! - s'écria-t-il en se retournant violemment pour éloigner sa main à peine l'eut-il effleuré.

Yuuri n'avait pu se faire une réelle idée de l'état de son ami en arrivant, mais maintenant il voyait son visage. Ses yeux rouges gonflés de larmes, les traces des nombreux pleurs qui avaient déjà coulés avant qu'il ne l'ai rejoint, la détresse qui se reflétait dans son regard. Le roi eu l'impression de sentir son cœur exploser. Tout était de sa faute. Il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort en lui demandant pardon, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et combien il avait besoin de lui.

- Je ne veux pas te voir! Va t'en! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié... Je veux juste...

- Non! Va t'en!

- Wolfram, je dois te dire quelque chose...

- J'AI DIS NON! - hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et ses larmes jaillirent. - J'en ai assez entendu. Va t'en.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne me serai pas expliqué.

- Expliquer quoi? Je pense avoir assez bien comprit tes paroles. Tu veux rompre nos fiançailles parce que tu ne m'aime pas. De quoi veux-tu parler? Je crois que c'est assez clair, non? Tu t'en veux parce que tu m'as fais du mal? Alors je te rassure, je ne t'en veux pas. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Tant pis pour moi. Ça m'apprendra à espérer pour rien. Après tout, tu m'avais bien fais comprendre qu'il n'y aurai jamais rien. Le fait même d'imaginer un mariage entre homme, ça te donnait la nausée. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ma faute.

- Tes frères m'ont parlé de tes... sentiments pour moi. Je ne savais pas. Si seulement tu m'en avais parlé...

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Maintenant que tu te rends compte que ta décision blesse quelqu'un tu te rétracte? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Tu espère quoi? Qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'on continu à vivre ainsi?

- Bien-sûr que non, on ne peut faire marche arrière. On ne peut aller que de l'avant.

- Et bien ce sera sans moi. - répondit le blond en se retournant vers le lac. Je vais demander à Gwendal de me transférer au poste de garde du Sud et je vous protègerai, vous et Shinmakoku en défendant nos frontières.

- Non, il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je... je refuse de te perdre! - s'exclama-t-il en franchissant rapidement la distance qui les séparaient. Il attrapa sa main, le tira à lui en le forçant à lui faire face et il posa son autre main sur sa joue pour attirer ses lèvres à lui. Il était plus que jamais décidé. Il ne fuirait plus ses désirs. Il rêvait depuis un moment de lui voler un baiser et il y goutait enfin. Il pressa tout d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis sentant l'excitation prendre possession de lui, il mordilla la lèvre supérieur de son fiancé pressa un peu plus le contact et entrouvrit les lèvres pour prendre le contrôle total de la bouche de son amant, plongeant sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il sentait Wolfram réagir, des frissons le traversa et ses mains s'agrippèrent fortement à lui, tirant sur le tissus. Le jeune mazoku fut vite dominé par ce baiser enflammé. Il ne résista pas, il savourait chaque seconde, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais y gouter de sa vie. Au bout d'un bon moment, quand ils finirent par manquer d'air, ils se séparèrent légèrement, juste assez pour respirer, et Yuuri plongea intensément ses yeux dans le regard emplit d'incompréhension et d'incertitude de son ami. Celui-ci soutenu son regard un instant puis il recula d'un pas chancelant et se laissa tomber à genoux, comme si son corps n'avait plus d'âme. Il n'avait plus de force.

- ...Pourquoi... qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Prononça-t-il avec difficulté, fixant le sol avec des yeux ronds.

Yuuri s'agenouilla face à lui.

- Je pensais que ce baiser serait amplement suffisant pour comprendre.

- Il n'y a même pas une heure, tu annonçais l'annulation de nos fiançailles. A quoi est-ce que tu joues? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais?

Le roi prit tendrement le visage du blond entre ses mains et approcha sa tête pour que leur deux fronts reposent l'un contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux.

- Je ne joue pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux et aussi sûr de moi. Ça fait un petit moment que je suis tombé sous ton charme. Mais tu passais ton temps à te moquer de moi et à me considérer avec mépris, alors j'ai fini par ne plus le supporter. Je pensais que tu m'en voulais à cause de ces fiançailles et donc j'ai fais ce que j'ai cru devoir faire pour que tu arrêtes de me détester.

Wolfram redressa la tête et rompu le contact de la peau pour sonder le regard de son fiancé.

- Jusqu'à ce que tes frères me parle du secret de ce tableau et qu'ils me confièrent que ton comportement n'était autre que celui d'un petit enfant timide qui n'osait pas me montrer qu'il tenait à moi.

Wolfram se raidit, ses joues rougirent violemment et il détourna le regard.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin. - bougonna-t-il.

- Je sais. Mais tu es tout aussi mignon. -lui sourit-il avec des yeux doux.

Wolfram sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il se pencha timidement vers son roi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé tandis que ce dernier l'enlaça en le serrant tout contre lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et calme qui les hypnotisa tous les deux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il basculèrent doucement en arrière, Yuuri se retrouvant allongé sur le dos et Wolfram étendu sur le côté, contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Dis, Yuuri, tu veux toujours faire construire la pergola?

- Bien sûr. Tu as changé d'avis? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on l'inaugure en premier avec notre mariage?

Le jeune mazoku ouvrit de grands yeux, se releva brusquement et rougit de plus belle.

- Gwendal! Sale traitre! Il t'a parlé de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre?

- Ah ah ah, c'est un secret! - le taquina le brun, amusé. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de son fiancé. Et il aimait tellement ce côté timide et gêné qui contrastait tant avec le masque qu'il arborait habituellement.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et ce quidevait arriver arriva. Ils tombèrent dans le lac et se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis dans l'eau claire et tiède jusqu'à la taille.

- J'aime cet endroit. C'est un merveilleux endroit pour s'aimer. C'est décidé, on célèbrera notre mariage ici. Qu'en dis-tu?

- J'en dis que si je veux vraiment vivre ça, il vaut mieux se dépêcher avant que tu ne changes encore d'avis. - répliqua le prince sur un air taquin.

Cependant, le brun décela une pointe de peur lorsqu'il eu prononcé ces mots. Il se mit face à lui et le regarda le plus sérieusement possible.

- Je te jure que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères et je te fais la promesse de t'aimer passionnément, de toute la puissance dont mon cœur est capable.

Il prit de l'eau dans ses mains et en bu une gorgé. Wolfram mit ses mains autour de celles de son fiancé et bu également l'eau qui s'y trouvait.

- Je t'en fais aussi la promesse, Yuuri.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement et décidèrent de rentrer avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée. Ils arrivèrent au château main dans la main sous le regard bienveillant de leurs amis.

**FIN **

* * *

><p>Alors, alors? Vous avez trouvé comment? C'est ma première fic sur Kyou Kara Maoh, un manga que je viens de découvrir il y a peu... (à la YaoiYuriCon de Lyon où ils avaient diffusé les 3 premiers épisodes et dès mon retour de ce merveilleux weekend je me suis mater les autres épisodes en streaming. Et je n'ai pas encore fini...) J'ai très envie de faire une petite séquelle à cette histoire, un petit lemon, alors si vous avez aimé cette fic et que vous en voulez un peu plus, dites-le moi !<p> 


End file.
